


Movie Date

by BearlyMadeIt



Series: The Sexy Adventures of the Sorcerer Supreme [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Love, Magic, Movie Night, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyMadeIt/pseuds/BearlyMadeIt
Summary: All Stephen had wanted was to see this movie in a cinema.Obviously, Christine had other plans.Shameless smut and sex in a cinema.





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I sat in the most boring movie I have ever seen. As I refuse to walk out of an IMAX cinema, my mind went to work and it came up with this.
> 
> As it's my first smut story, I would love to get feedback to be able to up my style. Or get to know if I should continue with the level I have. Because I will write more. I can't stop now.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Stephen had been looking forward to watching this movie ever since he read online that it was made. The first trailer only made it worse. The second even worse, if that was possible. Ever since he had become Sorcerer Supreme he had found a crude joy in watching other people superhero-ing. Hence, he wouldn’t miss out on the new Justice League movie. He knew, of course, it was a movie. It was all stupidity scripted. Nothing to take seriously. And still. Everyone needed an off-time hobby, he guessed. And Christine had begged him one day to please stop hanging around the hospital in his astral form, scaring her to death whenever they were alone. Or not completely alone, giving her tips on how to treat the patient in front of the oblivious others. Her reputation had gone up after that and he was egocentrically enough to claim that for himself.

He had set Wong and his new apprentices up to protect the sanctum. And they should not disturb, call or teleport him to somewhere during the next two hours. Even if the world was ending. He would cope with that later if necessary.

Finally buying his popcorn, he had queued for it for ten minutes, he returned to Christine, who was texting with one of her friends not really paying attention to her surroundings.

“Hey, I didn’t drag you here.” Well… even he knew that that was only half true. His love was unable to resist a giddy him, hence he… well… complimented her into it? Something like that. Yet she was here through her own free will. She could’ve said no at any point in the process.

Christine only rolled her eyes, put her phone away and stole some of ~~his~~ their popcorn.

“Yeah, but don’t be mad if I fall asleep.” She stated, linking their arms and walking beside him into the cinema. He had gotten them a love seat. Not the best location, but he figured his love would be even madder with him if he didn’t. She mostly only accompanied him to movies to be able to snuggle up with him in a dark room. And, well, that wasn’t something he would ever complain about. As soon as they sat, he placed his arm around her, pulling her close and rested his hand on her hip. His free hand was used to get popcorn into his mouth, even though he had to admit that his trembling hands were annoying for that task. He had to actually pay attention while eating. Christine had already snuggled against him, her head resting on his shoulder, and was busy stealing popcorn. He had originally asked her if she wanted her own, which she of course refused. Yet, he wouldn’t complain about her stealing his food. If he did that, he was bound to be ignored for at least one week. Oh, you don’t love me enough to share some stupid popcorn?! He could basically see it playing out in front of his eyes. Together with her angry expression. Her high-pitched voice. No thanks, he wanted to live.

The moment the trailers started, he saw her raise her head slightly, paying a tiny bit more attention than nothing. He followed her example, noting the movie she wanted to go into. Some piece of horror. Even though he had a strong suspicion it was because of the actor. Her favorite one. She always started drooling over that man, making him feel like thin air. Especially, because she dragged him along into each and every movie with that man. And had every movie on DVD at home and forced him to watch it every now and then. At home, he could at least gently ‘distract’ her and get around seeing more than ten minutes of it.

As soon as the trailers were done, his attention snapped to the canvas. The first few minutes flew by in no time until the movie started to force-introduce characters, which pulled him out of the flow. What the…? Well, doesn’t matter, back into the action. A few minutes later, he felt how Christine snapped the popcorn from him, moving around a little. He could hear her eat away. With her head on his shoulder, he was forced to hear it. He just wanted to turn and ask her, if she could eat a little, well, quieter, when she stopped just that. Moving his head slightly, he eyed her. Her eyes were fixed on the movie. Okay…

Back to watching the movie then. For a few minutes, at least. Christine’s hand, which had found its way onto his knee, was quite distracting. She drew tiny circles onto his jeans. He was just going to grab her hand to make her stop, when her hand moved south, tentatively stroking along his inner thigh. Her fingers stopped close to his crotch, once again drawing tiny circles onto his jeans.

Closing his eyes, he focused on those fingers, which had started to move teasingly slow along his leg. Towards his knee and back again. Every now and then her fingers grazed his cock as if by accident. A few more minutes of this sweet torture passed by until Stephen opened his eyes again, checking their surroundings. Their immediate neighbors stared at the canvas, not blinking an eye in their direction. He felt his heart hammer in his chest, because of both, Christine’s touches and the very plausible fear to be seen. And both just turned him on even more.

While he stared at the faces of people he didn’t know, he felt how Christine moved slightly, feeling how she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand below. She cupped his hard-on through his briefs, just holding him for a few moments. Applying some pressure, she started to stroke him through the textile. Stephen bit back a moan, suddenly very conscious of their surroundings. He wasn’t allowed to make the tiniest sound. A few strokes later, Christine raised her hand, playing around with his briefs for a moment, before she slipped her hand underneath, finally touching his throbbing cock. The warmth of her hand, the gentle pressure, the softness of her skin… leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, focussing on her touch and the need to be silent. With every passing minute, he felt his excitement rise. All he wanted to do was moan, kiss her, touch her. Instead, he bucked into her hand, wanting more of this delicious touch. Opening his eyes, he looked at her. She was watching him, love and excitement showing on her face. The moment they made eye contact, she stopped all movement. He could still feel her warm hand wrapped around his pulsing cock. Just… just a bit… moving his hips, he rubbed himself against her. She shook her head and gave him a wicked smile, moving her hand away.

Was she… was she really…? His mind hadn’t yet gotten to process his disappointment when Christine touched his jeans. He needed a few moments until he realized that she wanted him to raise his hips. Asked and done. In the meantime, she pulled his jeans a bit lower, pulling his briefs down in the process. Wow. He hadn’t ever imagined sitting in a cinema with his cock on display for the world to see. The thought alone made him twitch. God. He was so horny. She moved away, letting him settle into his seat again. A moment later, her fingers were back on his cock, pumping him faster than before. Stephen sighed lowly, scolded himself and resumed control. No. Sound. His gaze switched to their surroundings for a mere second. As far as he could tell, no one knew what they were doing. All eyes were fixed on the movie.

He could feel his heart thrum inside his chest. He was that far on the edge… his eyes moved back to Christine, who smiled lovingly. Her fingers left his cock momentarily, cupping and fondling his balls. God. That was too much. Closing his eyes, he clenched his teeth together, begging some god he didn’t believe in for strength to be silent. Obviously, that god he didn’t believe in hadn’t heard him. Christine resumed fondling his balls, but moved again, ducked down and licked along the length of his cock. Stephen opened his mouth, but no sound escaped his lips. God. What she was doing to him. He could feel pre-cum ooze from his dick. Which got kissed away by his love a moment later. Her tongue was swirling around the tip of his cock for a moment, teasing him. Torturing him. Then she swallowed him, deep-throating him in one, swift motion. Stephen felt how his face twitched, alongside with his cock. God. That was… he just… he couldn’t moan. Please.

While his eyes went back to a movie, he didn’t see, he felt how Christine started to move her head up and down. She clenched her throat every now and then, fondling his balls all the while. He started to move his hips, face-fucking her. Normally, he would be concerned about hurting her, currently, his ability of coherent thought was all but gone. All he could think about was her hot throat around his cock, her hands massaging his balls. And keeping silent. God. He had to keep silent. A few more bobbing motions of her head later, he felt how his cock twitched. He was so… she carefully pressing down on his balls sent him over the edge, cumming into her mouth.

After he came back from oblivion, he felt his thrumming heart, pure excitement… and deeply content. He felt how Christine licked along his softening cook. Pressed a kiss against his thigh and raised her head, catching his lips in a sloppy kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth. Deepening the kiss, their tongues played with one another. He wanted more of her… Yet, as soon as she broke away, he raised his hips, letting his dick vanish inside his briefs and pulling his jeans up, fastening the button. He nearly looked like someone, who hadn’t just had sex in a cinema.

Placing his arm around her again, he watched how her head came to a rest on his shoulder, her lips pressing ghostly kisses against his throat. Then she moved even closer. “Stephen” she whispered into his ear, her husky voice filled with longing and desire. His name alone nearly drove him mad, letting a soft tingle rush through his body. He wanted… Moving the arm, which held her, his hand slipped below her blouse, traveled up and cupped her breast through her bra. He massaged her tender flesh for a moment before he shoved her cup down to be able to play with her nipple, circling the hardening nub and gently pulling on it, just like she liked it.

In the meantime, his other hand started to move. He opened the button of her jeans with magic and let his fingers slip into her jeans, letting his fingertips run along her thong. He stroked her clit for a few moments, feeling her wetness, which had soaked through the garment. Then his fingers ran lower, gently circling her hole and softly pressing against it. With her thong still between his fingers and their goal, he played around with it for a few moments, feeling how she bucked against his hand. He felt, how his hand, which had played around with her breast, was pushed aside by her hand. A moment later, fingers dug into his biceps, urging him on without a sound.

His eyes, after having scanned their surroundings once more, fixed on her face. She had a wanton expression on her face. Her eyes closed. Lips parted. God. She looked gorgeous. Moving a little to adjust his position, he allowed his now free hand to move down to her crotch, circling her clit through the garment. He could see, how she ripped open her eyes, her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape, but no sound escaped her lips. His other hand, which had played with her hole, moved her thong aside and slipped into her, fingering her slowly. He never stopped to play around with her clit. Expertly, he found her g-spot, softly pressing against it. He could see the flash of lust on her face. He guessed it was as hard for her as it had been for him to keep silent.

Stephen continued to slowly finger fuck her. He felt, how his cook stirred again. Seeing her like that did things to him. His eyes flickered around, then he cast a spell on her to muffle all sounds. He started to move his fingers faster, truly fucking her. He saw how she ripped open her eyes, looking at him with surprise. He winked at her. Muffling sounds stole part of the fun of public sex, but he wanted to see her in ecstasy. And with sounds being heard, that wouldn’t be possible. Alone the sound of his fingers moving in and out of her at that speed would be distracting. A few minutes later, he felt how she tensed up against him. He continued his movements until he felt a gentle warmth coat his fingers and she shuddered, leaning against him weakly, while her body went limp.

He pulled her against him, holding her close and continued to gently stroke her clit. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, he stopped his fondling. Kissing her gently, he took the muffling spell off her in the meantime. Adjusting her jeans, he checked their surroundings for a final time. Eyes were fixed on the movie. Good. Linking their fingers together, his own still coated with a suspicious wet substance, he sighed happily.

His eyes returned to the action on the canvas. He frowned a little when he saw Super Man carrying a house away. Wasn’t that guy supposed to be dead?


End file.
